


Lost and Found

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Child Abandonment, F/M, Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 00:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15784884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian had been left all alone and didn't know if he would ever be found.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Thank You fic to two of my favorite girls who helped me and cheerleader me into the land of writing Fan fics! I don't talk to Tasha anymore, but I'm still very close to Mandy. :)

It was a beautiful day in Kentucky as Brian Littrell sighed happily and relaxed on his last day off. The guys and their women were over for the cookout he had planned before they all headed back onto the road. All the guys were excited about getting back on the road and see their fans again. 

He watched the scene before him. His wife was talking and laughing with the other girls, his kids were running around and playing, Kevin was at the grill refusing to let anyone else near the grill. 

Brian chuckled as he watched Nick, his best friend, get tackled by the kids. AJ and Howie even allowed themselves to be tackled. Brian couldn’t have asked for a better life then what he had now, but there was a time when Brian was lost. Brian couldn’t help but go back and think about his life and what had happened to him.


	2. Chapter 2

25 years earlier

Five year old Brian walked happily through the small mall with his Mom and cousin. He was so happy to finally be out of the hospital after being in there for months. His Mom, Jackie, looked down at her little boy and wondered why she was doing this. She really didn’t know but something was nagging at her to leave Brian on his own. Brian’s cousin Kevin followed quietly, not really sure what had come over his Aunt.

Jackie steered Brian towards a nearby bench and sat him down on it. 

“Stay here okay sweetie.” Jackie instructed.

“Where you goin Momma?” Brian asked, confusion covered his small face.

“Momma is just going to a few stores then she’ll be right back.” She replied.

Kevin looked at his little cousin then followed his Aunt. Brian watched them disappear into the crowd. Brian scooted back so he didn’t fall off the bench. He wished he knew where his Momma was going and why he couldn’t go with her. His cousin got to go. 

Hours past and Brian was still alone on the bench. So many people passed by, none glancing over at the small and scared boy. Brian moved back to one of the corners of the bench and pulled his little legs up to him and curled up into a ball and cried softly to himself. He didn’t want to be alone, he wanted to be with his Momma and his family. 

Brian was lost and he didn’t know if he would ever be found.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian didn’t know how long he had been curled up into his small ball, but he could bearly stretch his arms and legs. He hadn’t moved for hours. Brian looked around and noticed the mall was emptier then what it was when he had first walked in with his Momma and Cousin. He still saw no sign of either one and got scared all over again. They had forgotten about him, that had to be it. They would come back, wouldn’t they?

Brian felt someone’s presents and hoped it was his Momma. He turned around and his bottom lip started to quiver when Brian realized it wasn’t who he wanted it to be. 

“Hey there little guy.” The woman said. “What are you doing here all by yourself?”

“Momma left me here and said she be back.” Brian sniffed.

The nice lady was about 5’6, blonde hair, blue eyes. Her smile was soft and loving. She was very pretty and nice. She was the first one to stop and even take notice of Brian. 

She sat down next to Brian. He was so scared and alone, Brian crawled into her lap like a lost and scared puppy and curled up in her lap, holding onto her shirt as if she would have disappeared if he let go. 

“Oh sweetie.” She couldn’t believe someone would abandoned an innocent child like this. Gently, she ran her hand up and down Brian’s small back, trying to calm him. She didn’t have any kids herself, but it was like her Motherly instincts came out on their own. 

“What’s your name?” 

“Brian.” He sniffed softly.

“Nice to meet you Brian” She replied. “I’m Leighanne.”

Leighanne stayed with Brian and watched for the boy’s Momma to show back up. The mall finally closed and Leighanne couldn’t and wouldn’t leave this boy on his own. If she got blamed for kidnap then so be it. She had a feeling that wouldn’t happen and that this boy’s mom wanted to abandon him. All Leighanne wanted to know was why.


	4. Chapter 4

Brian was on a plane heading south. Being afraid of heights, Brian stayed away from the window and stayed close to Leighanne. Leighanne put a comforting arm around the little boy. Last night had not been fun, but she had finally gotten him to sleep. She had no idea how she was going to do this, but she was already attached and knew her friends and family would help out. 

“Are you my new Momma?” Brian asked, suddenly.

“If you want me to be.” Leighanne replied, kind of shocked at the question.

Brian let out a small smile and nodded. His blue eyes still held the sadness of being left alone. Leighanne knew it would linger for a little longer. 

The plane finally landed in sunny Tampa, Florida. The passengers started to file out of the plane. Brian was happy to be back on the ground. Leighanne took his small hand and lead him to the luggage claim. 

Brian’s eyes were wide as he looked around the big airport. Leighanne watches Brian’s eyes widen at the new surroundings. She knew Florida was much different then Kentucky. 

“Ready to go?” Leighanne asked.

Brian looks up and nodded softly. Leighanne lead Brian out of the airport and to the bus that would take them to her car. Leighanne wondered what her friends, the Carters, would say. Bob and Jane Carter had just had their own boy three months ago. 

Leighanne was in the fashion business and had been in Kentucky on business. She left not only with the deal she was after, but also with a little boy with bright blue eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Leighanne and Brian finally made it to Brian’s new home. Leighanne had taken him shopping so he would have some clothes and toys. Leighanne helped Brian out of the car and opened the trunk, grabbing the shopping bags. Brian raised up his small arms wanting to help with the bags.

“Brian help too.” He said.

Leighanne couldn’t help but smile and handed Brian one of the lighter bags. She unlocked the door and let Brian in first. She sets the bags down and Brian mimicked her moves. 

The house wasn’t huge, but far from small. The living room was big with stairs that lead up to the bedrooms. The kitchen was small, but had plenty of room for the small kitchen table and chairs. The house was bigger then his house back in Kentucky. 

“How bout we find a room for you.” Leighanne suggested. 

Brian eagerly nodded and headed for the stairs. Leighanne smiled and heads up the stairs, making sure Brian doesn’t fall backwards. 

Brian happily ran in and out each room, looking for the perfect one. Finally, Brian ran to Leighanne happily and took her hand, wanting her to follow him. He lead her to the room he wanted. It was the perfect room for a five year old. 

“This the room?” Leighanne asked.

“Yeah yeah!!” Brian nodded happily.

She nodded and headed back downstairs to get his things. Leighanne had to get Brian a few more things for his new room, but was going to do that tomorrow. 

“How would you like to go meet some friends of mine?” Leighanne asked. 

“Okay.” Brian replied. He held out his small hand so Leighanne could take it. She did and lead him downstairs and out the door. The started to walk to the Carters.


	6. Chapter 6

“Well, look who’s back.” Bob Carter said, as he opened the door.

Leighanne smiled and walked in, Brian was hot on her heels. Bob closed the door as his wife, Jane Carter, walked into the living room with three month old Nickolas Gene Carter. Jane walked over to Leighanne and hugged her friend. 

“It’s nice to have you home.” Jane said.

“It’s nice to be back home.” Leighanne replied.

The Carters and Wallace’s had been friends for years. Bob and Leighanne were and still were the best of friends.

“And who might this little guy be?” Bob asked, noticing Brian. 

They all sat down and Leighanne told them how she had come across Brian, and how she had stayed there at the small mall hoping someone would come back for him. 

 

“I couldn’t just leave him on his own.” Leighanne concluded.

“Well, of course you couldn’t.” Jane replied. She smiled as she watched Brian. He was watching Nick’s every move he made in his Mom’s lap.

Jane carefully got up and moved over to where Brian was sitting. She sat down next to him and watched as Brian smiled. Nick looked right at Brian and happily showed off his baby noises, waving his arms and legs around. 

 

“Would you like to hold him?” Jane asked.

“Can I?” 

Jane smiled and nodded before handing Nick over to Brian. She made sure Brian held his hands where they needed to be and she helped Brian hold baby Nick. Brian had an ear to ear grin as he watched Nick wiggle around happily.

Leighanne and Brian stayed for dinner and were finally back home. Leighanne helped Brian with his pajamas and tucked him into his bed she had made him for the night. She got ready for bed herself and slipped into her own bed.

“Nigh Brian.” She said, turning out the light.

“Night Mommy.” Brian replied before closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

They had been shopping for most of the morning on into early afternoon. Leighanne had gladly let Brian choose his own bed as long as the price was within reason. She had also bought other things for Brian’s room. She had been very surprised at how fast Brian had adjusted even though there were times, like last night, where Leighanne had heard Brian crying and calling for his Mom.

 

It was lunchtime and Brian happily munched on his Mcnuggets he had gotten. Brian had had a blast shopping with his new Mommy, but he was starting to get tired due to the fact that it was almost time for his nap. 

 

“Ready to go home?” Leighanne asked.

Brian gave out a small yawn and nodded. They finished up their lunch and headed home. Not only had Leighanne gotten Brian new furniture, but also she had bought him some clothes for church.. Leighanne had grown up going to church and still went when she could. Brian was her boy now and she was going to raise him the way she saw fit. 

When they made it home, Leighanne laid Brian down for his nap and then did some housecleaning. Brian’s bed and other things wouldn’t be there for a few days yet.


	8. Chapter 8

13 years later…..

 

As the old saying goes, “Time stops and waits for no one.” That certainty held true for Nick and Brian. Within those thirteen years, Nick had became a big brother to three sisters and a brother. Brian had also became like a brother to not only Nick, but also to the other Carter kids. Leighanne was living her dream. She was one of the biggest names in Fashion design. 

 

Not only did that all that happen, but the Carters and Leighanne had discovered Nick and Brian’s talent. They both could sing and sing well. Brian started singing in Church and Nick would pretend to sing in front of an audience in the back yard. It was when Nick and Brian sang together that would make everyone stop and listen. 

 

However, Brian stuck to his studies and at the time didn’t really think much of striving to make it in the music business. Nick was always out and about, going from auditions to auditions. Brian would tag along at times and could tell Nick really loved being on stage.

 

The only problem that had come up was that Jane was changing. She became somewhat of a stage mom, pushing Nick on stage even when all Nick wanted was for her to take care of him because he wasn’t feeling well. Jane never got to extreme and yell at Nick each time he lost like some parents were doing after each show. 

Brian was now eighteen, Nick was twelve. Brian happened to look up at the clock and realized Nick would be back from another audition. Only this audition was different from the others, Nick was auditioning for a singing group.

A group Brian had no idea would effect his life in so many ways.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as the car had come to a halt, twelve year old Nick Carter opened the door and ran right over to Brian’s. he ran right in, knowing he didn’t have to knock.

“Brian! Brian!” Nick exclaimed happily. “Guess what?”

“What Nicky?” Brian asked, looking at his best friend.

“I got in!” Nick was beaming like crazy. “And it gets better, we are looking for one more member.”

Brian looked up at Nick, he could already see that Nick had it all planned out. Brian knew this opportunity didn’t just come around all the time.

“Come on Brian.” Nick pleaded. “You know you can sing and love to sing just like I do.”

“I don’t know Nick.” Brian replied.

Nick gave Brian his best puppy dog eyes. One look at Nick’s puppy dog eyes and Brian caved. Nick knew he had gotten to Brian.

“Okay Nick.” He said, giving in.

Nick’s smile grew to a huge ear to ear grin. He wanted his best friend there with him, plus he also knew Brian had a very unique voice and it needed to be heard. 

“What’s going on in here?” Leighanne asked.

“I got into the group.” Nick replied, happily.

Leighanne smiled, “Congratulations“

“Brian is going to audition too.” Nick grinned.

“Really now?” Leighanne asked, looking at her son.

“That is, if it’s okay with you Mom.” Brian said.

“Sweetie, you have a beautiful voice and it would be selfish of me to stand in your way of this wonderful opportunity.” She replied.

Brian smiled, the idea of singing was starting to sound really good. 

 

 

.


	10. Chapter 10

Brian was nervous, terrified even, and had no idea what he was getting himself into. Nick, however, had been on pins and needles all day, he couldn’t wait until Brian got to meet his new friends he had made. 

“What if they don’t like me?” Brian asked. 

Nick knew his best friend was nervous. He had been too when he first walked in for his audition. 

“Don’t worry” Nick replied, “they are gonna love you.”

Brian gulped and walked in behind Nick. Brian noticed three other guys in the room. 

“Hey guys.” Nick said. “ I have someone I want you guys to meet.”

The other three boys looked up and saw Brian. 

“Guys, this is my best friend Brian.” Nick happily announced. “Brian, this is AJ, Howie, and Kevin.” Nick pointed to each boy. 

Brian shook hand with each one, but when blue eyes met Kevin’s green ones, Brian froze. It couldn’t be!

“Kevin?” Brian whispered.

Kevin was just as shocked as Brian was, but played it off.

“Hello Brian.” Kevin smiled. “It’s very nice to meet you.”

The other three had seen the reaction of both boys and they were left confused. AJ finally broke the silence. 

“So Brian” AJ said, “are you here to audition?” 

“Yeah.” Brian replied.

After just a few lines of the song Brian had chosen to sing, the others knew they had found their fifth guy. Kevin wasn’t surprised at all even though he acted like he was. He knew his cousin could sing, he just didn’t know or think Brian would have lived to use the voice he had been envious of for so long. 

Brian was so excited about making it into the group. His voice just blended in with the rest of the guy’s voices and made their harmony unique and untouchable. Now, he just had to get his cousin cornered and alone so he could finally get some answers to questions that had been left unanswered for so long.


	11. Chapter 11

Their first show was at Sea World. All five had been nervous and excited all at the same time. The show went pretty well, not to many mishaps and ended up with a manager. Now, they were on these very very old crew bus. They were going around the country to find some fans. The boys were starting to get restless and worried that they were never going to get past performing at high schools and malls. 

 

Both AJ’s Mom, Denise, and Nick’s Mom, Jane, were with the boys since Nick and AJ were to young to be without a parent. Both were trying to take the boy’s minds off the long road that laid ahead of them as they head for another town and another school. 

 

“Don’t worry boys” Denise said, “I know this is a lot and it seems like it’s not going anyways, but we leave each place with fans so it can only go up from here.” She was trying her hardest to get the guys to think positive, but after being on the road for three months, it really didn’t seem like it was going anywhere.

 

“I hope you’re right Mom.” AJ replied.

Nick yawned and laid his head against Brian’s shoulder. Nick was really missing home and so was Brian. Brian wrapped his arm around Nick and let his best friend use him as a pillow. Brian happen to look Kevin’s way and caught the older boy watching the two best friends. They were getting along, but the awkwardness was still there and it didn’t go unnoticed by the others. Nick had his suspicions though. 

 

When Nick had gotten older, Leighanne and Brian had sat down with him and Leighanne told Nick on how she found Brian and brought him to Florida. So Nick knew that Brian wasn’t Leighanne’s, not by blood anyways. Nick had never thought about it before, but Kevin just might be part of Brian’s real family. 

 

“Are we there yet?” Howie asked.

 

“No, we’re not even close.” Kevin replied.

 

Howie groaned and Nick fell asleep in his best friend’s arms. Nick found out that time goes a lot quicker when you sleep. In fact, that’s what everyone did as they headed towards the next town hoping to leave the town with some fans. They were starting to lose faith and hope that all this was going to pull through.


	12. Chapter 12

5 Years later

Never in their wildest dreams did the boys think they would be as big as they were. Five years had gone by and the Backstreet Boys were household names overseas anyways. Back home, they were nobodies. 

Over the years, Nick, Kevin, Brian, Howie, and AJ became the best of friends and were practically family. Yes, there were times when they had their arguments and disagreements, but that’s normal in a family. 

Kevin knew Brian was getting impatient and would end up cornering him eventually and demand to know why he was left on that bench in the small Kentucky mall so many years ago. Kevin had also been keeping Jackie up today on Brian, making sure the younger boy wasn’t around when he talked to her. Another thing that was making Kevin nervous was that the media had picked up on how very relative both boys looked and kept asking if the two boys were related somehow. Course, Kevin would deny it each time, only making Brian more determined to think of a way to get his cousin to confess. 

For now, the boys were busy in L.A. working on one of their three videos to be filmed there. Brian had decided to go for a walk since it was break time and they were still able to roam more easily. Brian did get a few stares but nothing serious. He liked not being recognized, but it also fueled his determination to become a success with the others as well. 

The walk was wonderful and refreshing and soon Brian found himself in front of a small café. He decided to go in and grab him something to drink. He had walked quite a ways.   
The café was small but cozy. Brian could smell the food that was being cooked. He had already eaten but the smell of the food was tempting. He finally decided on a drink and ordered. 

Brian waited for his order and happen to glance over. She was sitting by herself, her blond hair shielding her face. There was something about her that kept Brian’s attention. She felt someone watching her and turned to see who it was. Their eyes met and that was it for Brian. If he didn’t believe in love at first sight, he did now. She smiled and blushed as she noticed him looking her over. 

Brian paid for his drink and headed her way. He knew he had to get back to the set soon, but for some reason something was telling him not to walk out that door until he talked to this girl. She couldn’t help but become nervous and shy, which was not her at all! It really shocked her that a guy had brought out the shy girl she tried to hide.   
Brian smiled so she knew he meant no harm to her. Their eyes never left each other once he had made it over to her. 

“Hi.” Brian said, breaking the silence finally. 

“Hello.” She replied, smiling softly.

Brian smiled and looked her over. She had blond hair that was somewhat past her shoulders and was wearing jeans and a blue T-shirt. 

“Mind of I sit?” He asked.

“No, not at all.” She replied, she relaxed and smiled as he joined her. 

“I’m Brian by the way.” Brian smiled and held out his hand.

“Mandy.” She replied, shaking his hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Brian and Mandy talked for a good hour. He had forgotten why he was in L.A. to begin with. They talked about everything under the sun and were enjoying each others company. To everyone else, both looked like two long lost friends catching up, but in reality they had just been two strangers who felt a connection. 

“So, what are you doing here in L.A.?” Mandy asked. 

Brian got that deer caught in head lights look.

“What?” Mandy asked worriedly. 

“I.. I’m gonna be in so much trouble.” Brian replied. “I need to go.”

Mandy couldn’t help but show some disappointment as Brian got ready to leave. She was enjoying his company to much to see him leave. 

“Will I see you again?” She asked, fearful she would never see the younger man who just an hour ago was a stranger. 

“I’d like that.” Brian replied with a smile.

He gave Mandy his number, where he was staying, and his room number. 

“I’ll talk to you soon.” Brian stood and quickly headed out of the small café. Mandy watched him quickly walk the way he had came. 

“He’s got a cute ass.” Mandy said to herself and giggled. 

Brian quickly made it back to the set. He gulped knowing he had been gone to long. Nick was the first one to see Brian. 

“Geez, there you are.” Nick said, making the others look up.

“Nice of you to join us again.” Kevin said.

“Sorry.” Brian apologized. 

“Sorry? Sorry?!” Kevin yelled. “We thought something had happened to you!”

“Well, I’m fine and just got sidetracked.” Brian was not about to put up with Kevin. Especially since Kevin wouldn’t even admit they were cousins. 

“Besides, I’m not the only one who has disappeared for awhile.” Brian reminded.

He was right. When they were in Australia, Kevin had also met someone who had kept him away for a good two hours. 

“What matters is Brian’s back and we can continue.” Howie interrupted. 

Brian smiled at the older man and quietly thanked his older friend for butting in. The video shoot continued and finally wrapped it up for the night. The video wasn’t done, but it was late and they had one more day to finish it up.

Brian couldn’t keep Mandy out of his head and couldn’t wait to see and hear from her again.


	14. Chapter 14

Mandy had a feeling she wasn’t suppose to be where she was, but she hadn’t been able to get Brian out of her head and she wanted to see him again. Mandy just hoped he saw her before security did. Finally, she saw him. She had no idea what was going on, but she was just happy to see him again. Brian finally looked up and saw her. 

Brian excused himself and headed towards the girl who had him head over heels. Brian grinned as he noticed her looking around in awe. Her gaze fell back on Brian and she smiled like she hadn’t smiled in months. 

“Hey there.” Brian said. 

“Hi.” Mandy replied. “What is all this?”

Brian told her about the other guys and the group they were in. He also explained to her what was going on and why the place looked like a haunted castle. Mandy couldn’t believe that she had never heard of the Backstreet Boys. She was a huge music buff and even though the guys weren’t big in the U.S. yet, she figured somehow she would have heard of them. 

 

Around that time, Nick rounded the corner and saw Brian. He ran over to his best friend jumped up on Brian’s back, making Brian jump and Nick falling on the ground. 

“Geez Nick” Brian said, “give a guy a heart attack.”

Nick just gave one of his cheesy grins as Brian held out and hand to help him up. Nick took it and Brian helped him up off the ground. Nick looked Mandy’s way and smiled, a small blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

Brian just smiled and shook his head. “Mandy, this is Nick.” “Nick, Mandy.”

“Hello.” Nick said, holding his hand out for her to shake.

“Hi.” Mandy replied and shook Nick’s hand.

“I hope I didn’t get you into to much trouble yesterday.” Mandy said, looking at Brian.

“Nah” Brian replied, “they were just glad I was okay.”

“So this is why you were gone so long?” Nick asked, grinning.

“Yes.” Brian replied, grinning.

“Sometimes I wonder if Brian isn’t related to Kevin.” Nick commented, not know how right he was. “I mean, Kev did the same thing when we went to Australia. Disappeared for two straight hours, had all of us worried sick.”

 

Mandy knew Nick had made an innocent comment, but saw the look of sadness run across Brian’s beautiful face and had a feeling Brian hadn’t been totally honest about his family.

“Speaking of Kevin” Nick remembered, “he’s looking for you.”

Brian sighed and nodded. “I’ll be right there.”

“It was nice meeting you.” Nick said.

“You too.” Mandy replied.

Nick left the two alone to go tell his older brother that Brian was on his way.

“I better get going.” Brian finally said.

“Okay.” Mandy replied. “Here’s my number.” She handed him the piece of paper and kissed him on the cheek before blushing after she realized what she did. She didn’t mean to seem so forward.

Brian smiled, trying to ignore the chills her kiss had given him. He leaned over and kissed her red cheek and chuckled watching her blush even more. 

“I’ll call you soon.” Brian whispered, his accent coming out more profoundly. Mandy knew then that there was a lot more to Brian then what he had let on. 

“Okay.” She whispered back.

Brian watched her leave and knew he was hooked. His smile was ear-to-ear as he made his way to get ready for his scene that would be in the video. Brian couldn’t wait until he got to talk to the woman he could see himself with for the rest of his life.


	15. Chapter 15

Nick laughed as he watched Brian slam the phone back down on its cradle for what seemed like the fifteen time. Brian had no idea why he was so nervous about calling her. He had practically walked on air that whole rest of the day after Mandy had visited.

“You are going to hate yourself if you don’t call.” Nick said.

.Brian sighed and picked the phone back up. He started to dial but slammed the phone back down. Nick groaned and fell back on his bed.

“Frick, it’s our last night here.” Nick reminded.

“I know.” Brian replied. “Okay, I’m going to call.”

Brian finally got the courage and dialed Mandy’s number. The phone rang three times before Mandy finally picked up.

“Hello.” Mandy answered.

“Hi.” Brian replied.

“Hey! How did the video shoot go?” She asked.

Brian relaxed and smiled. “It went good. It’s all finished.”

Nick snuck out to give Brian and Mandy some privacy, He decided to see what Kevin was up to. Nick grinned and snuck into Kevin’s room. He could hear Kevin talking to someone and ran in, jumping on the bed and scaring the shit out of his older friend.

“Damnit Nick!” Kevin yelled.

“Gemme the phone, gemme the phone!” Nick said, trying to grab the phone.

Nick got a hold of the phone. “Tasha, it’s Nick and I just wanted to say hello.” Nick grinned.

Tasha, Kevin’s girl, couldn’t stop laughing.

“Hello Nick.” Tasha replied, still giggling.

“Nick…” Kevin huffed.

“Better give the phone back.” Nick said. “I see steam coming out of your guy’s ears. He’s not very happy with me.”

“Okay.” Tasha replied. “Talk to you later.”

“Bye.” Nick said before handing the phone back to Kevin and running out before the older boy could do anything. Nick went back into his and Brian’s room, finding it empty. Nick just grinned and flopped on his bed. He knew where Brian was.


	16. Chapter 16

They were on the road again, heading for who knows where. Brian was on cloud nine. His date with Mandy had been wonderful. They had went to the beach and had a picnic under the glow of the moon. 

Brian had also told Mandy the truth about his family, She couldn’t believe what Brian was telling her. Now, even though it took a LOT of convincing, Mandy was with Brian. She had dropped everything and went with him. Management wasn’t happy, but after a good three hours of arguing management finally agreed as long as Mandy was not seen. It wasn’t fair, but it was the only way Mandy could go with him. 

Brian snuck out of his and Mandy’s bunk. She was sound asleep, but he wasn’t tired. Everyone else was also asleep so Brian thought. He heard Kevin talking to someone. Brian knew ease dropping was wrong, but anymore Kevin was on the phone more then Howie was. 

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t know.” Kevin reassured the person he was talking to. 

“Yes, I keep denying we are related.”

“I know.”

Brian couldn’t hear the person his cousin was talking to, but he had heard enough to know Kevin wasn’t talking to Tasha. 

“Aunt Jackie, he is getting suspicious however. I’m trying to avoid it, but I know sooner or later he’s going to start asking.”

Brian couldn’t believe it. Kevin was talking to his mom. Brian now had a whole new set of questions. He started to wonder how long Kevin had been talking to Jackie and keeping her updated on him. Brian could feel his blood boiling, but soon it turned into sadness. It was like there was a secret being kept from Brian. Why would Kevin only call Brian’s mom when Brian wasn’t around or let him know when she called to see how they were doing?

Brian headed back to his bunk and crawled in, wrapping his arm around Mandy and moving as close to her as he could. She felt Brian next to her again and woke up. Turning around, Mandy saw all kinds of emotions run through Brian’s beautiful blue eyes as he tried to hold his tears back. 

“Baby, what’s wrong?” Mandy asked.

Brian didn’t answer and moved closer to her. Mandy wrapped her arm around him and let him cry. He looked like a lost and lonely boy. She had a feeling Kevin had something to do with this. Mandy rubbed Brian’s back lovingly and knew it was time to confront Kevin so Brian could get the answers he wanted. 

Mandy held Brian as he fell asleep in her arms. She continued to keep him close to her as her mind ran with so many ideas, trying to find the perfect one that would corner Kevin and keep him cornered until he came clean.


	17. Chapter 17

It took all of Mandy’s will power to not go up and kick Kevin’s ass that next day after Brian had finally told her what had happen the night before. Okay, so Kevin didn’t know that Brian had heard him, BUT Kevin did know that talking to Brian’s Mom behind his back was wrong.

They finally made it to their hotel and after making their way through the fans, they headed for their rooms. Brian and Mandy were both glad to be off that bus for a couple of nights. Brian sat down on the bed while Mandy went to take a shower. He was still torturing himself with all the questions and what ifs that he didn’t feel the bed shift under Mandy’s weight. 

“Brian.” Mandy said softly, not wanting to scare him. “Baby?”

Brian jumped back into reality and looked over at Mandy. He hadn’t even realized that she was next to him. 

“Sorry sweetie.” Brian apologized.

“It’s okay.” Mandy replied lovingly. “ I know you’re still upset.” 

“I just don’t understand what’s going on and I want to.” Brian said.

“Baby, you need to talk to him.”

“I don’t want to confront him right now.” Brian argued.

Mandy knew why too. Tasha was joining them tomorrow, but Mandy knew Brian was making excuses not to confront Kevin. Mandy turned Brian’s head gently and kissed him softly. It didn’t take long for Brian to respond and fall into the kiss. Mandy pulled him closer as she deepened the kiss. Finally, they pulled away and smiled at each other.

“How about we confront him together.” Mandy suggested.

“But…” Brian tried, but Mandy stopped him.

“We can do it before she gets here.”

Brian finally nodded and looked down at his hands. He was so nervous, but the questions wouldn’t leave him alone and he knew Kevin had some of the answers to his questions. Mandy knew Brian would torture himself to death.

“Why don’t you go spend some time with Nick.” Mandy said. “He really misses you and he’s worried about you as well.” 

“You sure you’ll be okay for awhile?’ Brian asked.

“Bri, I didn’t come with you to come between you and the others. Especially Nick.” Mandy replied. “ You’ve known them longer then you have me. Besides, it will give me some time to work on some things as well as my book.” 

Brian smiled and kissed her gently before getting up and dressed. Mandy knew a few hours with Nick would keep Brian’s mind off of Kevin and what had happened. She watched him walk out and she got her laptop and turned it on. Time to catch up on lost time. She loved being able to do freelance writing.

 

Nick heard a knock on his door and quickly got up. He looked through the peep hole and smiled when he saw Brian on the other side. Nick opened the door. 

“Hey Frick.” Nick said happily.

“Hey Frack.” Brian replied and walked in after Nick had moved to the side to let him in. 

Nick shut the door and smiled. He missed spending time with Brian, and lately Brian seemed to always be with Mandy. Not that Nick didn’t like Mandy. That was the farthest thing from the truth. Nick and Mandy were just as close as he and Brian were. 

“Sorry I haven’t been around lately.” Brian said. “I’ve had a lot on my mind.”

“It’s okay.” Nick replied. He knew something was wrong with Brian, he just didn’t know what. 

Brian picked up one of the controllers to Nick’s Nintendo and it didn’t take long for Nick to run over and set it up. They played for hours just liked they always did. Brian’s worries were gone for awhile as he enjoyed his best friend’s company. Mandy was right, he needed to get his mind off of Kevin and even though Nick didn’t realize it, he was helping Brian in forgetting by being there and stomping the shit out of Brian just like he always did. 

Two doors down, Mandy was working on her book but was also thinking of a way to get Brian and Kevin in the same room . She thought about what was going on tomorrow besides Tasha coming. She knew they had rehearsals and a show, but Kevin’s girl would already be there. Then, she remembered Kevin and Howie were going to go sight seeing before rehearsals. That would give Mandy and Brian enough time to get into Kevin’s room. Now, she had to let Brian know and hope and pray that Kevin and Howie would actually go tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

Mandy’s luck had never been better. It was a beautiful day and Kevin had been gone for hours. She had told Brian her plan after he had gotten back from spending the day with Nick. Brian had been a nervous wreck since, but he knew this was a perfect chance to get Kevin alone. With the spare keycard Brian had gotten at the front desk, Mandy opened the door and walked in. 

The room had Kevin written everywhere. Everything was where it was suppose to be. The bed had also been made neatly. Brian sat down in one of the chairs and nervously played with the hem of his shirt. 

Mandy laid a reassuring hand on Brian’s shoulder and smiled when Brian looked up at her. They didn’t have to wait long. The door opened and Kevin walked in. He didn’t see them at first, but was shocked when he turned around and saw his cousin.

“Brian?” Kevin asked, shocked.

“Hello Kevin.” Brian replied, dryly.

Mandy hadn’t been noticed and almost gave herself away at how Brian had said hello. She bit her lower lip and waited for Kevin to notice her. Mandy finally spoke up and rolled her eyes as Kevin finally looked her way.

“I believe you owe Brian some explanations.” Mandy said.

“How.. I mean…” Kevin stuttered.

“I heard you on the phone with Mom.” Brian answered, finally finding his voice.

Kevin was baffled. He had been so careful when he called Jackie. How did Brian hear him? 

“You were ease dropping.” Kevin accused. 

“Maybe I was, but you’re on the phone more then any of us anymore!” Brian replied, his voice raising.

Mandy was having a hard time holding in her anger and not opening a can or two of whoop ass. Instead, she made sure Brian knew she was still there for him. 

“So what if I’m on the phone a lot. It’s none of your damn business!” Kevin yelled back. 

“It is when it involves my past!”

Mandy watched the cousins as if it was a ping pong match. She would look back and forth between the two as if she was watching the ping pong ball move back and forth. Kevin was about to respond when the door opened and Tasha walked in. Mandy looked over at the clock. Tasha was early. 

“Shit.” Mandy thought. She had hoped they would get this settled before Kevin’s girlfriend had gotten there. Mandy had figured that Tasha had no idea Kevin and Brian were cousins, but she had no idea just how much Tasha did know. 

“Kevin, what’s going on?” 

“Just having a discussion with my cousin.” Kevin replied.

Tasha looked at Kevin with confusion that didn’t go unnoticed by anyone in the room. 

“But I thought…” Kevin ran over to her and put his hand over her mouth silently begging her not to say anything. 

“What the hell is going on?” Mandy was pissed now. 

Tasha looked at the other girl and understood why she was upset. Brian was being lied to but it wasn’t Tasha or Kevin’s place to tell Brian the truth. 

“If Brian wants the whole truth, he needs to talk to his Mother.” Tasha replied, making sure Kevin got the hint.

Kevin got it and nodded. “I’ll work on it promise.”

Mandy lightened up some and nodded. She didn’t mean to get that upset, she just hated seeing Brian so down and upset. Both girls introduced themselves and had a feeling they would get along just fine. Mandy headed out and Brian followed her. 

“It was nice seeing you again Brian.” Tasha said as he headed out.

“It was good to see you too.” Brian replied with a smile and went out.

When the door shut, Kevin let out a sigh of relief. Tasha turned and looked at her boyfriend. 

“You knew it was coming.” She said.

“Yes, I know.” He replied, kissing her softly. 

“Come on. I want to spend some time with my lovely girlfriend before rehearsals.”

“Sounds good to me.” Tasha replied as Kevin made sure the door was locked then scooped her up in his arms and headed for the bed.


	19. Chapter 19

The tour went on and the Backstreet Boys were just as big in the U.S. now as they were everywhere else. Mandy and Tasha had become best friends. Mandy’s book she had worked on for so long had finally been published, stirring up rumors of Mandy using Brian to get her book published. The rumors got so bad that even her temper and stubbornness wasn’t enough to fight the rumors. In the end, the others made Mandy realize that she knew what really happened and that was all that mattered. 

 

Besides, she had more important things to worry about. Like how and when she was going to promote her book as well as keep up with different interviews for different magazines. She also was making sure Kevin would really go through with his promise. He hadn’t yet, but the guys had had a rough year. Lots of trials were thrown their way that year and whatever was thrown at them, they got through it together. 

 

Tasha had to go back to Australia after the tour and Brian asked Mandy to move in with him in his Florida home. They had some time off before heading back into the studio to work on their new album. Mandy smiled watching Brian work on a song he had been busy with for awhile now. She was the only one who know about it and knew it was for Leighanne. 

Brian noticed Mandy watching him and motioned for her to come over to him. Mandy smiled and moved over to Brian. She was still in disbelief that she was here with him. Mandy slipped into Brian’s lap as his arm wrapped around her. 

 

“Baby, we are suppose to be on break.” Mandy whined playfully.

Brian just shook his head and grinned. “Someone has been around Nick to long.”

Mandy just rolled her eyes and grinned. “Someone had to keep Nicky company while you were busy.”

“Yeah yeah.” Brian replied, smiling.

“I promise I’ll stop working soon. I just want to get it finished.” Brian explained.

Mandy nodded in understanding. “I know sweetie.”

“Have you thought of a title yet?” 

Brian nodded and let Mandy see the title he had come up with. Mandy smiled and agreed that the title was perfect. 

“It’s perfect.” Mandy replied. “ Leighanne is going to be so surprised.”

Brian smiled. “I hope so.”

“I know so.” Mandy replied.


	20. Chapter 20

The New Year was here and the guys were hard at work on their newest album. They still couldn’t believe how popular they were. Never in their wildest dreams did they think the Backstreet Boys would ever be this huge and were thankful for the success they had. 

 

Christmas had been wonderful. Mandy had went home and spent Christmas Eve with her family then flew back to Florida to spend Christmas with Brian and his family. Leighanne had been thrilled to have Mandy there. Kevin went and spent Christmas Eve in Kentucky then flew to Australia to surprise Tasha and spent Christmas with her. AJ, Howie, and Nick all went home as well. 

Brian had hoped that during the break sometime Kevin would have said something to Jackie about seeing each other, but high hopes always seem to come crashing down and Kevin was now on Mandy’s shit list. 

 

For now, Brian put meeting Jackie on hold and concentrated on the new album. They didn’t have a name for it yet but were still in the process of finding the right songs for the album. Brian had been thrilled when he was told his song he wrote would be on the album. It would be the last song. 

Brian collapsed on the hotel bed, exhausted from the day. The Boys had worked all day and were all ready to collapses. Mandy giggled and went to get ready for bed. She came back out and Brian smiled at her opening his arms up. Mandy smiled and slipped into his arms, kissing him. He held her close and kissed her back before snuggling close to each other. 

“Do you think Kevin will ever say anything?” Brian asked.

“He better or I’m gonna beat him to a pulp.” Mandy replied.

Brian laughed and pulled her closer to him. Mandy snuggled as close as she could to him, she had never been so happy before. Sure they had their moments like everyone else and didn’t see eye to eye on everything, but they knew they meet for a reason and despite all the things some of the fans had said about her. 

“I love you.” Brian said softly.

“Love you too.” Mandy replied. 

Brian smiled and kissed Mandy before snuggling close to her. Both finally went to sleep. Happy and in love with each other.


	21. Chapter 21

"Brian?" 

Brian jumped back to reality and looked up at his grinning wife. He wondered how long he'd been out.

"Sorry love." Brian replied as he got up to stretch, feeling the tightness in his arms and legs from sitting to long. He didn't know what caused him to space out so much.

"Kevin said it was time to eat."  
"Okay, I'll be right there." 

Mandy gave him one last kiss before heading over to the others. Brian smiled seeing his family and even though he had finally gotten his answers from Jackie, He had made it very clear who his Mother was and nothing was going to change that. Leighanne smiled seeing her son join them. 

" Are you okay?" Leighanne asked. 

Brian smiled and nodded as he picked up his daughter. "yeah, I just got caught up in my mind again." Leighanne just chuckled as they all sat down around the picnic table. Brian watched as his family talked and ate happily. He was so grateful for where his life was and in a way happy Jackie had left him all those years ago. Brian had finally been found.


End file.
